


"it's just the two of us my dear,"

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempt at making fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: listen to me don't you hear,i only fell for you.ormoskov is doubting himself and thinks the fate is unfair to bruno for pairing them up.





	"it's just the two of us my dear,"

**Author's Note:**

> sequel but can be read without reading "we've been dancing for so long under the stars," 
> 
>  
> 
> titles are lyrics from 'sunflower feelings' sung by kuzu mellow

\--

the clock's ticking away.

his mind is everything but relaxed. the snores of the soccer-enthusiast beside him does not ease him from his worries. maybe he should go back to his previous routine; he only ever went out five times a year last time his friend checked in. he ought to go back to being almost a cryptid during those years.

he doesn't deserve him. then again, he'll have bruno as long as he wants to have him. he'll be fine?

"go t' sleep," that startles him out of his thoughts.

"i know something's up," bruno gets up, "we'll talk about after i get from the bathroom."

he watches him scurry off. he supposes that he shouldn't keep his thoughts and feelings bottled.

bruno returns. he's feeling the dread crawling on his back. it's heavy but it disappears once he lets his thoughts out.

"one thing's for sure," he turns to moskov, "i fell in love with you."

"and i'll keep on reminding you from this day forward," his smile makes his close. moskov can't breathe all of a sudden. bruno chuckles when he hides his face on his chest.

'i love you's get exchanged in the silence if the night.

the clock keeps on ticking.

 


End file.
